


Traditions of a new culture

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Mythical AU [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Learning new culture, Multi, New Culture, Old lives, Tagging is bad, Tension, Traditions, Weddings, don't know how to tag, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Solstice encounters two Oni, two she's never met and who know Drift and Perceptor. Now she's travelling to the Northern ranges, to the Oni temple at its peak, to partake in a wedding rite. Shown Oni culture for the first time, will she be overwhelmed or welcomed.





	

**Traditions of a new culture**

**Mythical AU**

**Drift/Solstice/Perceptor**

* * *

 

A day in a temple

With the events of Kaon long behind them, a month had passed without any word from the Northern Kingdom. Solstice, despite her growing need to know her origins and what she was in general, smiled and laughed with her son. Running and playing in the clearing close to the shrine, she taught him to leap and jump as she could but with her new tender state she refrained from rolling. Playing tag and chasing each other seemed to last for hours until Solstice came to a stop, pretending to feint on the soft grass.

“Mommy!” Gadget skittered to her side, looking concerned but immediately started laughing as Solstice captured him in her arms; tickling the child-sized spiderling. He had finally stopped growing, or at least slowing to a normal rate. Now the size of a normal four-month-old babe, he acted like a four or six-year-old. Perceptor had explained spiderlings developed much like cats or other animals; taking only a few months to grow before they aged slower. He, himself, was the equivalent of a thirty-year-old human since most Arachne don’t acknowledge years lived to which stage of life they were.

“I love you,” she smiled, peppering kisses all over his face, relishing his small squeaks and chirps.

“I love you, mommy,” he beamed, copying her with small nips and licks.

Neither knew of the eyes watching them.

“Who is this woman?”

“I cannot say.”

“She has a spiderling; could she be mated to the Arachne?”

“A possibility. The similarities are evident.”

Solstice froze, her ears becoming attune to lower sounds, heightening her sensitivity. She could hear voices close by, voices talking about her and Gadget.

“Mommy?” Gadget asked, quirking his head in confusion.

Solstice gathered up her child, watching as shadows shifted in the trees. She had seen them, she knew they were these and she was determined to defend herself, her son and her developing children. From the undergrowth, one of the shadows shifted and drew closer, coming into the clearing.

He was tall.

Long, slender horns adorning his head; three total, two either side of his head and one on his forehead. Curved fangs protruding from the top and bottom of his lips. Tribal markings painted his face, making him look regal as well as dangerous. Wrapped in blue and gold silks, much like the robes and attires Drift wore. Oni garments. What caused her the greater concern was the large sword slung across the back. Taking a few steps back, the newcomer stopped.

“Fear not, my dear,” the Oni bowed low, something Solstice recalled Drift calling a greeting bow Onis made to others. “I mean you no harm.”

“With my track record, I highly doubt that,” Solstice quipped, but returned a small bow so not to incite the Oni for being impolite. Something they were very touchy about. The Oni nodded, seemingly surprised by her politeness. However, he remained where he was while the woman cradled her child close.

“Then perhaps, my dear, might I inquire where Drift is?” the Oni asked. That sent warnings off in her mind. After the Kaon incident, she couldn’t believe anyone asking for Drift didn’t have malicious intent.

“I’m not comfortable stating that,” taking a step back, getting ready to run into the shrine if need be but found the Oni had not moved.

“I can see you are currently distressed with my presence, for that I apologised,” the Oni spoke reverently and politely, taking a knee and moving to a kneeling position. “I hope you will not mind if I remain here until he arrives.” Solstice still didn’t trust this Oni despite his manners, but she would be remiss if she didn’t try to be hospitable. Drift had more than once told her how Onis despise impoliteness and rudeness – though most of that stemmed from revering themselves as ‘enlightened beings’.

“Pardon me a moment,” more concerned with her son’s safety than being polite, Solstice rushed back into the home, placing Gadget on his many feet. “Go find your father, tell him what’s happened. Then I want you to stay with your father, okay?”

“No mommy! I wanna stay wit you,” Gadget already had tears threatening to fall. He had already worried for his mother and could see the Onis distressed her. He didn’t want to lose her for real.

“Now Gadget,” she knew her little spiderling had come to imprint heavily on her, Perceptor and even Drift. She didn’t want to upset him, never. He was too young to be going through such heartache. “We’re just … playing a little trick on the Oni outside. Mommy will distract him while you get daddy. I need you to be brave, like papa Drift. You will be helping me by getting daddy, okay?” placing a small kiss on his forehead, Gadget sniffled but was convinced by the small lie. Nodding, putting on his brave face, the little spiderling skittered into the back of the house.

Sighing, Solstice gathered her own courage and fetched a small wooden table, some cups and Drift’s tea pot. Fetching some hot water, she quickly placed in a small bag of tea to steep as she walked back out.

Looking up, the Oni was surprised to see Solstice walk out with a tray, cups and tea. Kneeling down, Solstice quickly placed the table down, set the cups out and placed the teapot on a small stand. Pouring the tea into one of the cups, handing it to the Oni.

“Thank you,” he smiled, accepting the cup, blowing some of the steam and taking a small sip. “This is very kind of you to offer.”

“Well, no one can say I don’t try to be hospitable, though making tea is still strange,” Solstice remained wary of the Oni, remaining seated to ensure the Oni didn’t try anything. However, she jumped when another Oni appeared from the bushes. “Please my dear, this is Axe. There is no reason to be afraid.”

“Well there is if he’s only just coming out of the bushes…with a large axe on his back too,” Solstice could tell this Oni was different than his counterpart, growling from her comment. But at the other’s behest, he conceded and took a seat.

Calming, Solstice returned to her seat and poured Axe a drink, but as she did it brought up a question.

“Wait. What’s your name then?” the Oni drinking his tea paused, receiving a glare from Axe.

“Well you haven’t either woman,” Solstice had a feeling this Oni acted more like a petulant child than a mature adult. His companion, however, raised his hand to silence him.

“My apologises, I am Dai Atlas,” Solstice nodded, thanking him for his manners. “And you, my dear? To whom may we thank as our hostess?” His smile grew, watching a blush bloom across her scaled cheeks.

“I’m…I’m Solstice,” shying away, she remained seated while the two Oni enjoyed their tea.

“So why are you here?” Axe’s sudden question broke the silence, causing Dai Atlas to glare while Solstice appeared unimpressed. “As I recall, only his Arachne mate resided with him.”

“Well, if you must know, we’re all here together,” Solstice crossed her arms, grumbling as she sipped her tea. Never did she notice the change in the Oni.

“Tell us, how did you meet?” Solstice missed the inquisitive glance from Dai Atlas and thought nothing of the question.

“I met them once when I was younger but reunited with them some months ago. It started out… difficult, given our vastly different lifestyles but it’s become something… so much more.” Solstice smiled, reminiscing on the past few months, bypassing the events leading to her change.

“How much more?” Axe was more blunt with his questioning, leaning forward. “Does it pertain to the young spiderling who was with you?” Solstice was already disliking this Oni.

“If you must know, Gadget is my son. Yes, he was from my first… experience with Perceptor and remained with us,” Dai Atlas hummed, finding her admiration of her son endearing. A chanced glance found the small Spiderling peeking from a window, only to disappear soon after.

“So you are mated to Perceptor?” Dai Atlas turned to her, looking Solstice straight in the eyes. His gaze seemed more intense than before, unnerving Solstice.

“Well…I guess so. I’m still learning the dynamic Arachnes hold with mates. But if you mean in a sense of life partners or spouses… yeah, I’d like to think we are.”

“And what of Drift? He is already mated to Perceptor. I never took the Arachne to have a mistress,” Axe regretted the remark, hissing as his tea almost erupted with heat. Dai Atlas noted the sudden blaze in Solstice’s eyes. Of course, he had noticed the strange elegance of her scales, horns and talons, but he wasn’t aware she could have such abilities.

“I’m _not_ a mistress. I’m with both Perceptor and Drift. And if by mated – assuming most mythical beings associate that with sex, yes, Drift and I are.”

“Solstice!”

The sudden shout turned the small group back, turning to the shrine to find…Solstice gasped, holding her chest as her heart skipped a beat. Perceptor quickly skittered out, but he was dressed almost like an Oni. He wore a fine silken wrap around his lithe body, one that covered his mid-section and abdomen. His already ashen face was now stark white with delicate red strokes forming a vibrant pattern with kohl lined eyes and painted lips. She had always seen Perceptor as a handsome gentleman but now, seeing him dressed like this, he was even more beautiful.

“Master Dai Atlas. Master Axe.” His address took her by surprise, as did his sudden insistence she stand with him. “Your visit is quite… unexpected. I’m sure you are aware of how unsightly this might be.”

“What is unsightly is the fact you and Drift both have taken a lover and not followed proper tradition,” Axe stood, his anger becoming evident.

“Wait what?” Solstice looked on confused, looking between the Oni and Perceptor. “Perceptor what is going on?”

“She isn’t ready for your tradition. Certain complications have arisen and we are still making our way through them,” she knew he was talking about her change, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Perceptor, however, noticed her shift and placed a loving kiss on her head, hugging her rather than holding her.

“Be that as it may, Drift is well aware of tradition,” Dai Atlas stood, he didn’t appear intimidating or looming but his concern radiated like an aura around him. “If you both have taken this maiden as your mate, you both must complete the Rite of Union.”

“Master, it is unseen for three to be a part of the one union,” Axe argued.

“But not unheard of. Rare is it for our kind to share their mates, but I can see the love you hold for her Perceptor, I have no doubt Drift holds the same.” Perceptor nodded, pulling Solstice closer. “But Axe is still correct. Regardless of the fact, you both are require to perform the Rite.”

Perceptor may not have shown it, but Solstice could feel his tension. He didn’t like this, whatever was going on. What was this Rite? What Oni tradition were they talking about?

“Percy! Solstice!” Drift’s voice called over the shrine, bounding over the building with Gadget in his arms. The moment he saw Dai Atlas and Axe, Solstice jumped as his eyes appeared to glow. He closed the distance between then in a few short strides, placing Gadget in Solstice’s arms and stood protectively before them, his hands itching over his swords.

“Calm yourself, Drift,” Dai Atlas’ voice didn’t waver, showing no mirth or anger. His dull tone was strange given the last half hour he had been pleasant to speak with. “You needn’t fear.”

“It is not fear I feel, Master,” the word was spat with a great deal of venom, despite the calmness of its victim. “Only anger, of you coming to my home, unannounced, and left unattended with my mates.”

“Hold your tongue!” Axe stood up, placing a hand on his axe. “I will not stand such disrespect to the Master!”

“Hold On!!” the arguing quelled, turning to the source of the shout. Solstice stepped forward, holding Gadget and glaring down the others. Neither of them had realised how loud she could be. “I am sick of being left in the dark, just what exactly is going on?”

Drift stiffened, turning away from Solstice. Perceptor remained silent also, placing a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her heat rising, something they’ve tied to her ability to combust. Anger and frustration drives the reaction, something he hopes won’t erupt suddenly.

“We came to discuss Drift’s recent banishment from Kaon,” Dai Atlas noticed the young mother was only concerned for her lovers, it wouldn’t be right to hide anything. “But to find both Drift and his mate have taken another, our tradition demands to be met.”

“But what is this tradition?”

“Welcoming you into the Clan, as well as a Rite of Union. Most humans see it as a wedding ritual but for us Oni it signifies the energies of the universe wrapping and binding two together. It is sacred and cannot be disregarded.” Dai Atlas could see he was upsetting Drift, but failing to explain his own culture to his mate was hardly the master’s fault.

“And like I had said, Solstice is in no condition to travel that far into the mountains,” Perceptor pipped in, placing an arm around her and their son. “Solstice has had a rather…harrowing time these past few months. We wished to help her recover and work through this before making any long journeys.”

“And yet she, along with Drift, had been in Kaon not a month prior. Kaon is at least a days walk from here unassisted,” Axe quipped, keeping his grip firm on his axe. Drift had yet to relent the hold on his swords.

“We were both taken against our wills!” Drift argued, taking a step forward but Axe had acted first, tripping Drift up.

“Regardless of how you got to the dark capital, you were both capable of returning,” Perceptor zipped forward, unhindered by his new garb and protected Drift, pushing Axe back.

“Enough!” Dai Atlas’ authoritive voice cut through the clear. A scowl crossed the Oni master’s face. Whether he was displeased with Axe, Drift or the situation, he intended to end the arguing. “Drift, I had hoped to avoid exercising this but as the Master of our Clan, you are ordered to return to the temple to discuss the nature of your banishment. In the meantime, your mate will undergo the Rite of Union and be welcomed into the Clan.”

Drift was at a loss for words, he couldn’t argue with his Clan head.

Perceptor could see Drift’s conflict, knowing his mate didn’t want to make the trip, whether it was out of fear of crossing part of Megatron’s lands or because of Solstice being pregnant. They both knew it was an inevitable fact his clan would find out and, regardless of his lack of contact, he would be expected to follow tradition for face being banished from his Clan too. Putting them into more danger.

“Very well. We’ll prepare for departure.”

* * *

Carrying only what was necessary for a few days’ journey, Solstice walked closely with Drift and Perceptor, Gadget tucked into her arms, while Dai Atlas and Axe led the way. It wasn’t by choice that she was so closely tucked between Perceptor and Drift, but something was clearly bothering them. She had tried to ask but all she could get out of them was not to worry, they would handle it. More than once she allowed a flame to burst across her skin, leaving no harm to her but it clearly showed her irritation.

Camping also brought out the concern in her mates. Drift and Perceptor always made it a note to cradle her and Gadget close at night, including the intense glaring stints Drift and Axe seemed to engage in. Why? Again, the answer eluded her.

Scaling the mountain paths were the hardest of the trip. Gadget, being still quite young, wasn’t coping well to the cold and would often burrow into Solstice’s coat, warmed by the thick fur pelt and her own heat. She felt bad her child had to go through this, always ensuring her own body heat maintained a comfortable environment for him. The last few steps brought the hardest strain to them, feeling the burn from the long journey before the large gates to the temple began dotting the path.

“We are getting close. Not too much farther, my dear,” Dai Atlas could see the strain Solstice was forcing herself through for herself and her child. Perceptor had remained content with the number of furs and thick linens he wrapped himself in while the Oni remained unperturbed by the cold.

“Solstice,” Drift drew her closer, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. “No matter what, remain close to myself or Perceptor.”

“Why? You both have yet to tell me why you seem so paranoid or guarded,” Solstice snipped, showing her annoyance for all of this.

“Please Solstice, we… just don’t want anyone taking you,” Perceptor added, leaning in from her right.

“Why would anyone?” before she could clearly ask, a low horn bellowed over the peak. Reaching the summit, Solstice stared long and in awe at the large temple appeared more like a large village. Cut into the mountain stone, houses much like their own shrine built with ironwood, and a large palace-like temple at the highest point of the village.

Walking the streets, Oni stopped and bowed to Dai Atlas and Axe as they passed but stopped to stare at Drift, Perceptor and Solstice. Some seemed disinterested while others seemed surprised, suspicious and… Solstice noticed some of the male oni staring at her, more than comfortable. Their eyes seemed to bore into her, making her feel very uncomfortable.

“Please, this way,” Dai Atlas broke through her thoughts, leading them into the large palace. What was more surprising than the village carved into a mountain was how surprisingly warm it was. Shedding her furs, Gadget released a small squeak from the cold but looked surprised as the room warmed.

“How is it so warm?”

“This mountain is a dormant volcano, we carved our home from it to utilise the lava still flowing beneath the surface,” Dai Atlas smiled, bowing to others within the rooms and whispering something to a few Oni women nearby. “Using the lava in such a fashion allows us to keep the volcano from reawakening.”

“Smart,” she smiled, looking to Drift and Perceptor. Both seemed more concerned with everyone around them.

“Now, Drift,” Turning his attention back to their host, Dai Atlas directed them to the group of women. “While we continue our talk, your mate and betrothed will be shown to the guest wing. Your betrothed will also be prepared for the rite while you complete your part.”

“No men.” Drift’s sudden comment caught Solstice off. “I don’t want any men around her.”

“Understood, but you realise other potential candidates have the right to place their interests,” Now Dai Atlas took a turn for the confusing.

“What interests? We only just got here,” Solstice quipped, the feeling of eyes crawling up her spine.

“My dear, Oni do not often undertake long courtships. Often times it is as simple as asking another if they have an interest in love and marriage,” Dai Atlas explained, pointing out some younger male Oni approaching the temple. “You have every right to reject their interest. It is our way.”

“Well is there any way to tell them I’m taken?” turning to see an Oni already approaching her, uncomfortably so for her liking.

“Your betrothed may offer you their interests, wearing a token of a proposal may deter some, but others may still offer their interest.” Solstice turned to Drift, hoping the Oni had any idea what was going on. A reassuring smile plumped across his ashen face, he moved swiftly to wrap her in a tight hug, placing a small kiss on her forehead and a little peck on Gadget’s head.

“We shall prepare the rite for the morning. The journey was long; energy will be needed for the festivities on the morrow.”

Before she could ask, the women ushered her away, Perceptor was crowded elsewhere and Drift was guided away by Dai Atlas and Axe. Solstice just hoped he would be okay.

What had come next was a little more harrowing for Solstice. The Oni women didn’t just leave her in her room; they fully intended to measure every inch of her body, scrub and polish every scale and wrap her up in heavy silk and embroidered satin. This was, however, more painful for Solstice. The measuring bent her arms and legs in all sorts of directions, the hard scrubbing and polishing felt like they were trying to pry each scale off one at a time and fitting this dress had been a challenge of itself. Her horns and scales kept catching the silk, leading the Oni women to slipping her into a linen slip before wrapping her up in silk and satin.

“When can I see Perceptor and Drift?” Solstice gasped, finally happy to be done with this dress. Suddenly, the woman pulled out yet another dress, quickly pulling and wrapping the garment around her. But it was almost worth it when she turned into a mirror. It was nowhere as long as long as the other dress was; reaching only her ankles, the silken gown wrapped as a robe, lined in linen so it didn’t catch on her scales. Coloured red, she marvelled the embroidery and imagery of fire lilies and vines winding around her.

Disregarding her question, the Oni women moved her into another room. Gadget, having been taken while they prepared his mother, was giggling at a poor attendant trying to dress him. Skittering around the walls and ceiling, he found it immensely amusing to play with the female.

“Oh Gadget,” Solstice chuckled, catching Gadget’s attention.

“Mommy! Mommy!” leaping from the walls, Gadget sped into her arms. “Wow~ You’re so pwetty!”

“Oh you charmer~” hugging her child closer made this whole ordeal that little more bearable. Though the feeling was only short lived as the women pulled her again, sitting her down while another attendant prepared what looked like makeup. “Hold on! No one said anything about makeup. I hate makeup!”

“You must,” the woman was curt, ordering the others to hold Solstice still. As much as she didn’t want to, Solstice relented as the uncomfortable and heavy makeup brushed across her face. She twitched and jerked much to the attendant’s annoyance, poking her whenever she misbehaved like a child. “There. Perfect.”

These Oni weren’t the greatest talkers, using small gestures to convey what they meant. Leaving Solstice at a bit of a disadvantage. Gadget, however, squirmed more than his mother, having to go through the same. By the time they were done, both Solstice and Gadget were painted up and dressed. Gadget picked at the robe he was forced into, but he was excited by the fact he looked like Perceptor, the difference being his colour scheme was yellow, black and teal.

“This way, please,” Solstice rolled her eyes, cradling Gadget close as they were once again ushered to another room. Why did they find it necessary to use so many rooms for such minor things? The last room looked more like the living area of their shrine home. She sighed for the familiar surroundings and taking a seat on a soft cushion while she was offered food and drink. “Eat, your journey was long and a betrothed needs strength for the rite.”

“What is this rite?” Solstice asked, offering Gadget a small berry, one he nibbled before gulping it down, shivering from the sweetness.

“Did Ser Drift not tell you this?” another female asked, coming to sit beside her and started painting her hand. The intricate patterns tickled but as she moved with such care and experience, the patterns painted turned into a stunning work of art.

“Drift doesn’t talk much about Oni culture. Though I’ve never really asked either,” thinking on it, she hadn’t asked him anything about the Oni. He knew they were spiritual, being in-tuned with his inner energies and even utilising them in combat. He used incense, gemstones to harmonise chakra and used methods like slow movements and meditation.

“The rite of Union binds two souls before the Maker of all life,” as she spoke, the Oni woman seemed enthralled in a romantic story, putting Solstice a little on edge. “Purified by his brilliance and bound together by his love, the Rite brings them ever closer and once sharing from the bounty of Primus’ inner Energon, you will never be parted, even in death.”

“Wait… his inner Energon?” the women giggled at Solstice obvious question.

“It’s a mixture of an Oni brew mixed with Energon flowers and ambrosia dew from the peak. It’s to work as a metaphor, but the brew cleanses the body, mind and soul.” Now Solstice grew concerned, if this was alcoholic she would have to careful for the twins. Her hand slowly grasped her midsection, feeling the slight bump forming.

“Something wrong?” her attention grabbed back by one of the Oni women sitting beside her, the last toying with her hair. Her hand moved faster than Solstice could answer, laying it over her stomach. The Oni woman paused, looking to the others. Before she knew it, Solstice clothing suddenly loosened, her midsection given more room while they refastened everything. They chattered and muttered to themselves, leaving Solstice to tend her concern. Was it against Oni culture to be pregnant before this rite? She hoped she wasn’t getting Drift into more trouble.

“How far?” the head of the group asked. Her tone even and not giving a hint of anger, much to Solstice’s relief.

“I think two months. I saw a healer a month and a half ago who confirmed,” she answered, though hesitant. “Is that wrong?”

“Hardly!” one of the younger women gasped. The other rushed out the door, leaving her even more confused. “This means Drift has given you the most precious of gifts to show his interest. Life.”

“Many may see us as reclusive and snobbish,” the head attendant drawled, watching Solstice. “But we, unlike other boorish races, value life above all else. We train to defend but never to kill. For Ser Drift to give you such a gift, he must deeply care for you.” A gift of life? Solstice held her belly again, feeling an enormous swell of love for the Oni.

“And Ser Perceptor has already shared a life with you,” indicating to Gadget, all the women – Solstice included – started giggling at the sight of his berry stained face. Shaking her head, Solstice cleaned him up, the attendants checking his makeup.

“Wait… why did the other woman leave then?” turning to the door the other attendant left through, the other women smiled.

“You’d be happy to know that with this discovery, no others may court you,” Solstice sighed. Rather enjoying the idea of no one else courting her besides her lovers. Spending time with the women became pleasant. Trying since they were rather sheltered and set in their ways – some even surprised by her having a job, the style of her job included. They were, however, impressed and enthralled by her tales and stories from the cities and her own assignments.

After what seemed like hours of talking, dusk had fallen over the peak. The women led Solstice and Gadget out of the room and out of the building.

“When can I see Drift and Perceptor?” she asked again, it had been almost an entire day and hadn’t seen them once.

“It’s part of the rite. Both parties must prepare and aren’t allowed to see one another,” one of the women answered, leading her into a small hut.

“Oh so like the wedding ceremonies in the city,” Solstice had muttered to herself, but she really wanted to see Perceptor and Drift. Ask them so many questions, allow Gadget to see them. But she couldn’t really question the methods of another culture. It was only for a day at least. Though he next surprise came when the women started stripping. “Um… I’m confused…”

“Have you never been to a bath house before?” one asked, causing the others to giggle.

“Um, no. The cities don’t have bath houses, especially not communal baths.” Solstice looked around, watching the others strip. Out of concern, she hid Gadget’s eyes.

“How strange,” one commented, wrapping a towel around herself before moving out another door.

“Indeed, how do you keep clean?” another asked, offering to help Solstice out of her rather complicated garment. Placing Gadget down, she watched as the Oni woman unfastened the dresses ties and the large silk wrap holding it in place.

“We have baths, but most times it’s in a large basin and heated before use,” she admitted, taking a towel to wrap around herself. She had noticed the oni pause, staring back at her. She guessed she could say she looked off-putting, given a majority of her body was covered in scales.

Directing her where she needed to go, Solstice was allowed to tend to Gadget. Once he was bundled up, she walked out to find… the strangest sight of her life.

It was an open area, lined with large boulders and some overhanging trees. At its centre was what looked like a large pool. Steam wisped up from its surface, crowded with Oni women chatting and laughing. Left unsure of herself, she scanned the strange pool before spotting the women who were attending her, waved over once one of them spotted her.

“What is this?” She could already feel herself sweating from the heat, again a strange occurrence on the top of a snow-capped mountain.

“It’s a hot spring,” the younger of the women laughed. “We come here to soak and clean ourselves. The water is heated perfectly from the lava beneath the mountain,” sliding into the waters, the initial burn was non-existence but the warmth and comfort immediately calmed her stressed muscles.

“No no!” One of the women called, Solstice already knee deep. “H-how?”

“What’s wrong?” Solstice looked around the group, even finding some of the other Oni women staring.

“The water is too hot to simply step in, my dear,” the head attendant still looked on confused. “But you simply stepped into it.”

“Really? It’s hot yes but not that hot,” Solstice cooed, taking a seat and accepting a small bucket for Gadget to sit in. But as she was about to place her little boy in, he squeaked and scurried up her arm.

“Mommy! Too hot!” this confused Solstice more. An Oni woman had offered another bucket with cooler water, helping the Arachne boy into it and slid it into the hot spring. The hot spring heated the water in the bucket, soothing Gadget. Cradled to his mother, Solstice wondered why she didn’t feel the same heat as the others. Maybe it was because of her scales, keeping her insulated and keeping the heat out.

While she pondered, the small group of Oni women offered scented soaps, oils and even tea as they bathed and chatted. Solstice could feel herself acclimate to this culture. It was nice, feeling the company and the warmth of the hot spring. Gadget seemed to like it too, once used to the water, he clambered out of the bucket and started swimming around the other doling women.

Solstice hummed as she worked an oil into her hair. Heavily scented with lavender and chamomile. The mixing scents eased the last knots of tension in her body, letting the stresses from the last few weeks wash away.

However, the feeling was slowly waning as her skin began to prune and her scales seemed to rise off of her skin. Ushered back out and drying, she watched as the Oni women poured water on to small piles of heated stone, no doubt to chase away the chill outside as they dried and changed back into their thick clothes.

Gadget squeaked as the chill outside caught him, scurrying back under his mother’s thick robes. Led back to the large main building and back to the room she was first dressed in, Solstice stood surprised. The make-up they had painted onto her before hadn’t even smudged from the humidity of the hot spring. She knew a good few nobles who would kill for make-up like this.

Seated on a soft cushion, Solstice shared a meal with the women, all of them excitedly talking about the ceremony tomorrow and explaining how the procession would be conducted and what would come after it. A large celebration where gifts and offerings are made to the wedding party.

“But isn’t all of this so sudden?” Solstice asked, helping Gadget clean up his face again. “I mean, the weddings I’ve seen were all planned months in advanced, so much commotion and planning before the bride and groom even get their vows ready.”

“Our weddings are simpler, more focused on the spiritual rather than the material designs,” the head attendant. “The temple where the ceremony is to be held has been decorated already and the priests and priestesses have prepared the necessary blessing. The village will have the decoration and other preparations by the time the ceremony is completed. Simple but impacting.”

“Then the cities can learn a thing or two from here,” she smiled, favouring the mangoes and strawberries on her platter. A small yawn turned attentions, everyone looking down to find Gadget having a trying time keeping his eyes open.

“It seems it is time to rest. Tomorrow will be a long day; you will need your rest.” As the women packed up, the head attendant showed her to a side room, half the size of the spacious sitting area but was home to a large, thick bedding and pillows.

“No~” Gadget struggled. “Want kiss from daddy.”

“He always gets a kiss goodnight from Perceptor and Drift. Can’t I take him to them?” Solstice asked, but the attendant refused, another approaching to take her son.

“Our traditions may seem strange but it is necessary. Imari will take your son to his fathers,” she didn’t like the idea, concerned for her son, but she had promised to keep an open mind and she rather show her respect then try and upset anyone. Giving Gadget a small kiss, promising he would come back to her, she watched the Oni Imari walk him out. Waiting for them to return was used to change out of her heavy dress and into something far thinner. It was more like a dress rather than the ‘kimonos’ she was wrapped in. Long sleeves, fitting and not too tight, a small ribbon wrapping under her bust while the rest billowed out at her feet.

Slipping into the bedding, almost falling backwards from the sudden softness of the bedding and pillows, it was like she had fallen into a cloud. The bedding was thicker than she thought, half of it hidden in a space in the floor, making a small step to help the sleeper climb out of it.

Imari soon returned just as the last of the Oni women were leaving, Gadget already asleep in her arms.

“Goodnight, my dear,” Imari smiled. “We’ll come back in the morning to help you get ready.” Nodding, Solstice slid further into the bedding, Gadget cradled next to her as Imari blew out the last candle and left the room in a mild darkness. A sliding door with a clear screen kept the chill out of the room but allowed the room to be bathed in moonlight. Solstice’s eyes widened, she hadn’t seen so many stars before, and the moon was so large; sitting on top of the world had such wonders she could get used to.

Gadget’s stirring brought her back, her mind falling quick into exhaustion. Nuzzling her son, she buried into the soft cloud of a bed and fell into slumber. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

The sun had barely risen when movement in the room awoke Solstice. Groaning, rubbing her eyes with the flesh still exposed on her hands, she watched as a dozen oni women, Imari among them, shuffled around. Some carried in changing screens, others carried assortments of jars and the like, while others had buckets, stones and coals, and bundles of clothes.

Imari and her team helped Solstice out of the bed, Gadget still cradled in her arms. One woman took Gadget and placed him on a small walk cushion, placing a small blanket over him as his mother was pulled and tugged about.

This wedding dress was larger and longer than the kimono she wore yesterday. It formed a long train behind her; made mostly of silk where she had to wear the linen slip again underneath. Her scales and horns were put through the same rigorous polishing she was subjected to yesterday with the addition of balm being rubbed into them to cause a glossing effect. Because of this, the dress’ collar didn’t sit on her shoulders like the kimono did, but hung loose off her shoulders to show off her shoulders, neck and shoulder blades. Showing off a little more than she had wanted to, the style of the dress suited it.

Her old make-up was removed with oils but replaced with a more detailed painting on her face. Lining her eyelids with block kohl, face painted almost white to make her gold blush, yellow lips and tribal lines stand out strong. Her hair was combed out until silken, oils worked through gently to then be styled up with glamourous pins and ornaments. A veil was the last piece attached, completing her look.

“Mommy,” Gadget’s voice turned her back, his starry eyes awing the new look his mother was in. “Pwetty.”

“Aw~ Thank you Gadget,” picking up her smiling little boy, she watched as another smaller outfit was picked out for him. “Looks like it’s your turn.” He huffed, recalling the fussing that happened yesterday. He wasn’t keep on wearing anything that made it hard to move.

“Will I look like daddy?” he asked, remembering Perceptor’s outfit when Dai Atlas and Axe first appeared. The women seem slightly confused but after Solstice explained, they beamed at the chance. In no time, her little boy was wrapped up much like his father had but in gold, teal and red, face painted much like Perceptor was. If you hadn’t known Gadget was a boy, you could mistake him for a girl.

“Hurry now, the ceremony will commence at sunrise,” Imari helped the head attendant usher everyone out, most of them having changed into their own attire. Two remained behind to help Solstice with the long train of her gown. Carrying Gadget close in her arms, she was led out of the room, surprised to find her path scattered with flower petals. The vivid blue, dusting of purple and white, they were Energon flowers!

Leading the procession, Oni women scattered the path with the petals as she walked over them. They turned out of the main building into a temple courtyard. Crowds gathered cheered, throwing more flowers and small prayer papers, decorating the courtyard in colour and vibrance. Long ropes with blessings and well wishes shifted in the wind as she approached the small shrine on the other side of the courtyard, where she could see Drift and Perceptor waiting for her.

Perceptor looked like he did when all this started but Drift, her face fought through the make-up, dusting her cheeks pink at the sight. Drift was dress in armour, long robes and the same tribal paint they all shared.

“Welcome All!” a priest called over the cheering crowd, all falling into a revere silence. “We gather here, to join not one, not two, but three souls into eternal harmony.” The women left her train, allowing Solstice to stand with Drift and Perceptor. Setting Gadget down, he took a grip of her dress, awing at his fathers. “Given the gift of life, the greatest than any may grant another, they have chosen this path to walk together.”

Drift moved forward, ushering Solstice and Gadget to stand between him and Perceptor. The priest then took sprigs of incense, handing them to priestesses, who took to walking around the group. Words she couldn’t understand muttered from the priest, his own sprig of incense bouncing between them before it was replaced with a strange tool. Gold in colour, he touched each of them once with it.

“Ser Drift, your sword,” confused again, Solstice watched as Drift drew not his smaller blades, but the large sword he carried on his back, the one with a large blue gem in its hilt. Holding the blade before Solstice, Perceptor took one hand to grasp the hilt. Unsure, Solstice watched the priest take her hands, placing them on top of the sword.

“Before the great maker, in the light of his radiance and mercy,” Solstice gasped, watching as the sun peaked over a neighbouring peak, shining through the shrine and bathing them in warmth. “Primus, we pray for your blessing. We offer you their love, their devotion, their promise to one another from this until they unite with you in the All Spark.” A strange warm filled her, the light of the sun piercing the blue gem and, through some fracture of light, danced across all three of them. “With this, Primus blesses your union.” The Priestess took two chalices from the alter, the priest taking the last. Standing before all three of them, each helped them take a sip of the strong brew. It wasn’t as strong as Solstice though it would be, but the light tang from the Ambrosia wrapped the sweetness of the Energon flowers. The biting brew was barely a problem.

“With this, the rite is complete. Before all present, I give you Ser Drift, Ser Perceptor and Lady Solstice, united as One!”

The hours following were all a blur now. Solstice recalled being led from the temple but Drift and Perceptor, brought to a large stage where all present offered small gifts and blessings. Food was shared around, drinks pouring non-stop and more than once flowers were thrown and caught in her scales and hair.

Gadget clung close to his mother’s chest, fast asleep from all the excitement. The remnants of sweet, blossom cakes flacking his cheeks. She herself was beyond tired, the many greetings, thanks and acceptances left her drained.

“You did so well,” she smiled, feeling Drift embrace her from behind, Perceptor coming up and placing a kiss on her cheeks and taking Gadget from her arms. “Are you feeling alright? Are… are the twins?”

“They’re fine. Heck they’re not that developed yet,” she smiled, absentmindedly touching her belly. “But I am tired, really tired.”

“We won’t stay too long,” Perceptor smiled, having placed Gadget in their bed. “We will have to stay at least a few days for the last of the celebrations to conclude but it will only be the official welcome to the tribe next.”

“What will that entail?” Solstice asked, blushing as Drift helped her get undressed, leaving her linen slip on.

“Just Dai Atlas welcoming you in front of his inner circle, and giving you your own style of facial markings,” Pointing out that his and Perceptor’s, though sharing some similarities, were in fact different. “They’ll only before special occasions but its tradition.”

“Oh hush,” Perceptor snipped, guiding Solstice away with a smile. “We were going to have this sooner or later, not as dramatically as a traditional Oni marriage but one we would have shared.” Easily placed onto the bed, Perceptor crawled in beside her, Drift quickly joining them, Gadget shifted to her arms. “We’re here, we’re together, that’s all that matters.”

“He’s right. We’re closer, now more than ever.”

“And… we couldn’t be happier.”

All three easily fell asleep, interlocked and cradled in each other’s arms. Though the next few days would be arduous and trying, they would do it together.

 


End file.
